Promises Aren't That Hard
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: Dean deserves so much than he allows himself. He meets someone with the help of a dear friend and it's up to him to make the choice. Will he leave before morning, or decide sharing his heart with someone isn't so bad? - Dean meets Harper Middleton, the younger sister of Charlie Bradbury, and figures out she's a little different than the others. - DeanxOC


I've decided to start a fanfic with chapters and whatnot c: and a PLOT. omg. Hopefully it's gonna be great.

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, I'd make myself a guest star frequently.

Summary: Dean deserves so much than he allows himself. He meets someone with the help of a dear friend and it's up to him to make the choice. Will he leave before morning, or decide sharing his heart with someone isn't so bad? - Dean meets Harper Middleton, the younger sister of Charlie Bradbury, and figures out she's a little different than the others.

Okay I'm bad at summaries and hope to change it when I think of better stuff.

So just to set the mood~ Charlie and the boys have been friends for a while now and have a geek night every other week, as long as they're all in the same town and not battling monsters/LARPing.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

It's movie night at Charlie's house. Something she decided to make up after the last time she helped the Winchester's save a town from vampires. She felt safe with them and they thought of her like a sister of sorts. Over the last few months they all really bonded.

Charlie heard a knock on her door and rushed from her cramped kitchen to answer it.

Opening the door, she smiled brightly at the two tall men in the doorway. The taller one greeted her politely and smiled, while the shorter just smirked at her and made his way into the small apartment. Her house smelled like popcorn and girly perfume. And it definitely was her personality. Dean admired all the fanart, replicas and figurines adorning her small home.

"I was just about to put the movie in." She said as she closed the door and followed them to the living room. "Also, I made popcorn." She grabbed a big bowl from the kitchen and brought it to the coffee table where she set it down to go fiddle with the DVD player.

"Cool." Dean mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"What movie are we watching?" Sam asked, taking his jacket off and tossing it along the back of the cushion, leaving him in a red plaid button up.

"I thought we could watch The Fellowship of the Ring." She turned around to face them, grinning ear to ear.

Sam sighed, very quietly and muttered an, "Okay." While Dean asked for a beer.

Charlie plopped herself on the couch between the brothers and told Dean there was beer in the fridge.

Later on, Sam fell asleep about halfway through the movie, Dean had downed a few beers and Charlie was engrossed in the movie, almost silently quoting lines now and then.

Charlie reached her hand out to Dean, silently asking for a beer while her eyes stayed glued to the TV. Dean smirked and handed her his while he got up to get another.

When the movie was over, Dean was properly intoxicated and Charlie was slightly jealous.

"How you feeling there, Dean?"

"That was a long movie." His words were just a little slurred and he smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah-" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oops. Maybe next time something that isn't 3 hours long."

"How are you, Charlie?" Dean looked her in the eyes as he said it.

Charlie knit her eyebrows together, wondering why he was asking. "I'm fine, how are you?" She chuckled a little at his out of the blue question.

"But, really? You seem a little different." Dean leaned his elbows on his knees, looking up at her waiting for a reply.

"Well, I'm a little stressed, I guess." Charlie looked at Dean, who clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer. "I'm worried about my sister."

"She hot?" Dean grinned a little wider at the thought.

Charlie slapped his arm, half-serious. "She's cute, in a dorky way, I suppose. She's five years younger than me. And my half sister." Charlie took a swig from her beer.

"How come I've never heard of her?" He leaned back into the couch, his eyes sleepy, but still interested.

"We don't talk often because I left and I think she deals better with herself."

"Why'd you leave her?"

"I didn't think I could take care of her. I'm not like you Dean. I'm not motherly or anything." Charlie said the last bit with a laugh in her voice and elbowed him slightly.

"I'm not motherly." He nudged her back and smiled. Okay, so he was a little motherly. But Sam needed it. Maybe not now, anymore, but he did.

"Well anyways. She can take care of herself. But I need to call her. You know, if I didn't bat for the other team, I'd totally be into you." She smiled. It made her a little sad to know that Sam has loved and been loved, and yet Dean has no one. Of all the people she'd met, he was the one who deserved it the most.

"I'd probably break your heart. I'm not the guy of guy that stays to cuddle." Dean winked and finished his beer.

"I know." She leaned back into the couch and yawned.

Dean woke Sam up to get him to drive home and they left Charlie's warm, comfortable house to go back to their cheap motel. Dean really did care about Charlie, she was like the sister he never had.

* * *

The next morning, when the sun came pouring through the white and grey curtains Charlie had in her room, she almost didn't want to get up. She stretched and yawned loudly. One of the benefits of living alone is you get to do whatever you want, whenever you want. She thought of her conversation with Dean last night and made a mental note to call her sister.

Charlie walked into her bathroom brushing her teeth with her lightsaber toothbrush and messed with her bangs a little. Grabbing her phone, she punched in a few numbers and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" She heard her sister's small voice on the other end.

"Hey, Harper. How are you?"

"Um, I'm a little busy at the moment. Do you need something?" Charlie didn't suspect anything hurtful in her voice, but even still she felt a little bad her sister thought she was calling only because she would need something.

"No. I just wanted to hear from you and um, maybe ask if you wanted to come stay with me for a little while." Charlie toyed with her hair while she spoke.

"Charlie I haven't heard from you in months. Last time I wanted to see you, you said you were too busy. You are all the family I have and when I needed you you weren't there." Her sister was a little impatient, but still Charlie could sense some sadness in her voice.

"Harper, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you." Charlie twirled her hair and started pacing in her hallway. She wished she had that motherly instinct to know the right words to say.

"I have a life where I'm at. I have an apartment, a job, a car. I even have a fucking fish. I've finally figured out how to be independent and I like it. I have friends."

"Online friends don't count. I know this."

Harper chuckled a little. "Charlie, I can't leave Mr. Spock."

"Bring it with you. Come stay for like a week. Please, Harper. I miss you."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you." Charlie wasn't one for sentiments, but she really did miss her little sister.

"I know."

Click.

Charlie let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and collapsed against her couch, thinking about all the things she could have done differently for her and her sister. She wished she could have been more like Sam and Dean. Inseparable and unbreakable. She admired Harper. Still young and has her life together. She grew up without many friends. She never met her father, but her mother loved her and Charlie equally.

* * *

Harper looked at her phone and hit 'end call.' Then shoved it back into her pocket, sipping her coffee. She worked at the hospital as Nurse and was on her lunch break. She thought long and hard about her sister and what she should do. It wouldn't hurt to visit. She hoped her boss wouldn't be mad about the short notice. Harper sipped the rest of her coffee and looked at her watch. _Time to get back to work._

She walked along the white hallways and made her rounds. She chose this profession because she wanted to be needed. She wanted to be someone that someone else relied on. She wanted to be the one to care for them. So after high school she went to nursing school.

"How you feelin' Darcy?" She asked as she took the terminal old woman's blood pressure. _122/74. _"Your blood pressure is good today."

"Oh, you know. I never change. I just sit here and watch the BBC channel." She waved her lazily while Harper checked her IV bag.

"It's a good channel." She looked at the small monitor with all of Darcy's vital signs, checked the O2 sensor on her finger and finally looked to her pale face. "You look happy today." Harper rubbed her hand along the older woman's arm soothingly. "Did your son come to visit?"

"He did. Brought his wife and new baby too. She's a beautiful baby. I'm lucky." Darcy smiled wide and patted Harper's hand.

"You are lucky. I'm going away for a couple days to visit my sister." Harper noticed Darcy's face fall for a moment. "Sara and David will be here though. Don't worry." Harper smiled, trying to be encouraging.

"Have a good trip, sweetheart." Darcy smiled back and then turned her attention back to her show.

* * *

Charlie ran around her house making it sparkle for her little sister's arrival. It wasn't much a of a party with just her and Charlie. She thought of inviting the boys a few times, but then chased that idea out of her head.

After a few more minutes of deliberating, she gave up and punched numbers on her phone.

"Dean?"

"What's up Charlie?"

"How would you feel about meeting my sister and coming over for dinner?"

"I don't do dinner parties."

"Meet my sister."

"Why?"

"Because she's coming to stay and I think you'd like her."

"I don't know Charlie-"

"Come on. You deserve to be happy and she's a really happy girl."

"When did you start matchmaking?"

"It's not matchmaking. Is it? I just mean, that she's like me, only not lesbian and much cuter. And just maybe you could be friends or something. I don't know."

"Fine."

Click.

Charlie fist-pumped the air and fell back onto her couch in triumph. She really had never been one for matchmaking, but then again she never knew it could be so much fun.

* * *

Harper drove with one hand on the wheel while the other occupied a small paper with an address scribbled on it.

"I think this is it." She mumbled to herself. She parked her tiny old VW Golf on the street and got out. Harper walked along to the back of her car and got her couple small bags, along with her small fish bowl, which she had put plastic wrap along the top, and walked up to the building.

Once inside, she took the elevator up a couple floors and made her way down the hallway. She stopped at door, dropped her bags and knocked a couple times.

The door swung open wide and Charlie flew out and hugged Harper. "I'm so happy you're here!" Charlie smelled like girly perfume and food. Harper spit out a couple of bright red hairs that had flown themselves into her mouth while Charlie hugged her. Harper's cool exterior melted away in the hug and she wrapped her arms around her older sister.

"Good to be here." She leaned back away from Charlie and took a good look at her. She looked happy and just like her usual self.

Charlie looked at how much her sister had grown since she last saw her. She looked so grown up. Harper had the same eyes as Charlie, but dark, almost black hair and the same light skin. Harper was also slightly shorter and smaller. But she was definitely grown up.

"Wow. Look at you! I can't believe it." The last time Charlie saw Harper was 2 years ago on Harper's 21st birthday, when they went out and celebrated but then Charlie left again. She grabbed her sister's bags and brought them inside to the guest room.

"Thanks, Charlie." Harper closed the door behind her, grabbed her fish bowl and followed her sister into the small apartment. She looked at all the action figures and fanart and muttered things like 'cool', 'awesome', and 'I wish I had that.'

"So, what do you do now?" Harper asked, while playing with a Darth Vader mask.

"I work for a computer company, no surprise I know. I'm just an IT girl for now." She replied wearing an Iron Man mask. "What do you do?"

"I've worked at the hospital for almost 2 years now. I like it. It's better than my old job at the nursing home." Harper put the mask back on the shelf and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, standing semi-awkwardly in the hallway.

"Sounds fancy and official." Charlie put her mask back and leaned against the wall. Standing like this reminded her of when they were younger and spent time just sitting in the hallway going on and on about their favorite characters and shipping before they knew what shipping was. "So," Charlie started, noticing Harper lift an eyebrow, "I have a couple friends coming over tonight. I've been friends with them for a while now. Really cool guys."

"Guys? Charlie, we can't just not speak for 2 years and then you go and set me up with your friends." Harper crossed her arms.

"No, no, no. That's not it! It's just that these guys are my friends and they're in town and I'd like for you to meet them."

"Okay. What are they like?" Harper uncrossed her arms and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Charlie mirrored her sister and sat crossing her legs. "Well, they're brothers, to start. Um, the older brother is Dean, and he's shorter. He's kind of a tough guy, but a sweetie on the inside. Like Han Solo. Kind of. Also, Tony Stark, but better. And, Sam is tall and more serious sometimes. At least, he always looks more serious. He's more like Captain America, I guess. But also like a big puppy."

"Huh." Was Harper's reply. "So like, a hot guy with a big ego and an innocent big cute guy?"

"Well, I guess, basically." Charlie shrugged her shoulders. She was never good at describing people.

"Cool." Harper realized she was still holding her fish bowl. "Oh, so this is my fish. Mr. Spock. Say hi." She took off the plastic wrap and held up the bowl so that her sister could look at the blue fish.

"Hello." She waved. "He looks like a Mr. Spock. I like it."

"Thanks. It's nice to have something to take care of." Harper smiled at her fish and then got up and walked to the guest bedroom where she set him on the dresser.

Harper walked into back into the hallway to find Charlie gone and she heard deep manly voices coming from the living room. She felt really nervous all of a sudden and her heart started beating fast. She walked into the living room and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

She took in the sight. There was a ve_ry _tall guy wearing a green flannels shirt with shaggy hair and a cute face standing next to a shorter but still very tall and _very _attractive guy who was wearing a gray button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and short light brown kind of blonde hair.

They in turn, looked at the small awkward girl in the doorway and immediately thought she was beautiful and probably too young for them.

"Guys! This is Harper." Charlie swung her hands in Harper's direction and then back to the boys. "And Harper, this is Sam and Dean."

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you both." Harper was flustered and embarrassed that she was flustered because she was never like this. But then again, she wasn't usually around two beautiful, tall and built men.

"You too." Both of the guys spoke at nearly the same time. Also, both were flustered, but Sam was better at keeping his cool in this instance.

* * *

They ate around a real table, with real silverware and real glasses. Which all of them usually didn't. They talked about Harper and Charlie's childhood and how they used to cosplay and nerd out all the time. Then Charlie moved out and disappeared for a while after their parents were in an accident. Harper lived with an aunt and finished high school. It got a little sad, but then better when they started talking about Harper's 21st birthday.

"Yeah, that was a fun night. We went to comic-con that day and then got completely smashed after." Charlie laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"We both got tattoos that night and I went home with a stormtrooper." Harper laughed even harder as she remembered that crazy night. Dean and Sam exchanged glances, raising their eyebrows.

"Is that when you got your nerd tattoo?" Dean asked Charlie, remember that she had previously said something about having a tattoo of Princess Leia.

"Yep." She nodded at Dean, then turned to Harper. "I don't remember a stormtrooper."

"Yeah. He was the one who tattooed us. When I woke up the next morning he left the helmet on the pillow with a note that said, 'One does not simply bang a super hot Night Elf and not leave a number.' So he left me his number and we dated for a few months. You probably don't remember because we didn't really talk after that." She wasn't trying to put Charlie down, it just came out like that. "But I mean, it's okay. He got douchey pretty quick. You wouldn't have wanted to know him."

"Lucky you though. I tried so hard to get that Samus to come home with me, but my game was off." Charlie donned a defeated look and then sipped more of her wine.

"So what is your tattoo of?" Dean pointed his question toward Harper.

"Uh, I got the triforce on my back, in a sort of tramp stamp-ish way." Harper looked down at the table then looked back up to Dean's green eyes to giggle.

"Triforce?" Sam asked, looking to both Charlie and Harper for the answer.

"You know. Legend of Zelda, the three magical golden triangles, sacred relic, super important." Charlie blabbered on about Hyrule and Link and good and evil.

"Cool." Dean nodded his head and smiled.

Sam just said, "Oh." He'd played the games but obviously wasn't that into it as the girls were.

The whole time Harper would catch Dean looking at her and then he'd clear his throat and look away. Or he'd catch her looking and smirk. Once he winked and she turned bright red and decided not to look at him for the rest of the night.

* * *

After more drinking and talking about the boys for a change, Charlie yawned very dramatically.

"I'm going to bed. Harper, you can stay up and entertain right?" She patted both the guys on the back and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Well, we should probably get going now anyway. Tell Charlie thanks for dinner." Sam stood while he spoke. "And it was really good to meet you."

Harper walked them to the door and just as Dean was about to follow his brother out the door Harper caught him by the arm.

"So, my sister holds you in high graces and I'd like to get to know you a little better." She grabbed his hand and scribbled her number on it. "I'll be in town for about a week, I think, if you wanna get together or something." She let go of his hand and looked up at him. Her green eyes looked into his and searched. He was an old soul, she could tell.

They stood dangerously close, and she could smell faint cologne mixed with beer.

"Well, I promise to call you." He tucked a hair behind her ear. Brushing his fingertips against her cheek. It was forward, but that was Dean.

"I don't like promises. Just tell me you'll think about it."

"I'll be thinking about you." He winked and walked away.

"Close enough." She said just loud enough so that he would hear.

After closing the door, she leaned against it and smiled. She hadn't done something like that in a long time.

* * *

Phew. That took me so long to write. Please forgive the mistakes, I'll go back and correct later. Right now I'm just happy it's done and I'll be working on the second chapter soon :DDD

Please review if you read, even if it's just a quick message, it's much appreciated :)

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
